


we are twin sparks, falling from the same fire

by majesdane



Series: que estaba tan enamorada de ella como el primer día [2]
Category: Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Celia ate Aurora up with kisses and one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are twin sparks, falling from the same fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the opening scene of [this episode](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4dfplc_celia-aurora-210-english-subtitles_shortfilms). Thanks to anamatics for looking this over.

i like my body when it is with your  
body. it is so quite a new thing.  
\-- "i like my body when it is with your", e.e. cummings

 

 

**i. first time**

"It's okay," Aurora tells her, soothing her with a light kiss. "We're alone. It's okay."

Celia's heart is still racing from the sound of the slamming door in the hallway. But it's hard to worry about getting caught when Aurora's pressing open-mouth kisses along her neck, her hand firm on the base of Celia's spine. For a second, Celia's afraid she might swoon; she tightens her grip on Aurora's shoulder.

After a moment, Aurora pulls away, brings her gaze even with Celia's. "You're sure about this?" she asks again. Her voice is so soft and sweet and full of concern. Celia feels something bubble up inside her -- a different sort of feeling, not this heady lust that's making her skin buzz -- it's something else. She's not sure what is it.

It feels a lot like . . .

_Love._

"I'm sure." She pulls Aurora in for a deep kiss. Aurora tastes like cinnamon and coffee and smells of soap. She hasn't bothered to take her hair down; Celia wraps her arms around Aurora's neck and leans into her.

Aurora guides them both towards the bed. Celia sits down once the back of her knees hit the edge of it. She inches herself further up, toward the pillows. She swallows hard as Aurora slides down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Aurora presses a kiss to Celia's shoulder.

Celia nods. 

She reaches for Aurora's breast, covering it with her hand. She can feel Aurora's nipple harden at the touch; Celia slowly strokes it with her thumb, enjoying the way Aurora's eyes flutter closed, head tipping back, mouth slightly open.

Celia trails kisses along Aurora's collarbone, as her hand slowly works its way down past Aurora's breast, her stomach, and then lower still, coming to rest at Aurora's hip. Aurora gives a small moan of satisfaction and she parts her legs slightly to give Celia greater purchase.

There's a patch of dark curls at the apex of Aurora's thighs and it occurs to Celia that she has absolutely no idea what to do.

She's touched herself before, a few times, guiltily, always late at night when everyone else had fallen asleep, stroking haphazardly until she'd seen stars. But that was one thing, touching herself -- it was quite another thing to touch Aurora. What if she hadn't done it right, before? What if Aurora didn't like the things she liked? What if she ends up hurting Aurora -- or worse, disappointing her? She falters, unsure, feeling her face growing hot.

Aurora seems to sense her discomfort, because she reaches for Celia's hand, threading their fingers together. "Tranquila." She flashes Celia an understanding smile. "Relax. Just follow my lead."

She eases them both back against the pillows with quick, soft kisses. Her fingers graze along Celia's arms, stomach, breasts, and Celia's heart leaps with every touch. Aurora's touches feel like flames licking across her skin. Desire settles and smolders low in her belly. Her nervousness melts away into excitement. 

The pillows are silky and smooth against her skin. She leans into them, eyes rolling back in her head as Aurora, with a grin, moves her mouth downwards. Celia's breath catches in her throat when Aurora's tongue brushes against her nipple once, twice, before Aurora takes it into her mouth, sucking gently.

One of Celia's hands flies up to grip the back of Aurora's head, tangling her fingers in Aurora's dark hair. "Oh," she breathes. " _Oh_."

The aching between Celia's thighs grows stronger, more urgent. She's almost embarrassed at how excited she is; she can feel how wet she is, can feel it on the insides of her thighs.

Aurora lingers for a moment longer, before she starts to work her way down, trailing kisses as she goes. Her mouth against Celia's stomach makes Celia twitch; it's completely unromantic, but she can't help letting out a nervous giggle at the sensation. Aurora pauses to look up at her up at her with half-lidded eyes and a lazy grin. 

"Sorry," Celia mumbles, blushing.

Aurora chuckles. "It's fine," she says, punctuating her sentence with another kiss to Celia's stomach. "It's cute."

And then, suddenly, Aurora is between Celia's legs, kissing the inside of Celia's thigh, and for a moment Celia forgets how to breathe. She reaches blindly for Aurora, finding Aurora's shoulder and gripping it tightly. She swallows hard, heart racing. When Aurora presses a light, open mouth kiss just _there_ \--

"Oh!"

She grips Aurora's shoulder even tighter, nails digging into the skin. She can imagine little half-moon indents, welling up with blood to leave marks in the morning. Aurora's tongue presses against her in slow, even strokes. Celia trembles beneath her, damp with sweat, muscles straining. It's a million times better than when she's touched herself, she thinks. She hadn't even imagined it could be this good. She wants _more_ , and opens her mouth to let out a strangled, "please, Aurora -- oh, _please_ " that makes Aurora shift and quicken her movements. 

It overtakes her suddenly --

She's like a spring, winding tighter and tighter and tighter with every stroke of Aurora's tongue. All she can think about now is Aurora's mouth on her, Aurora's fingers gripping her thighs and holding her in place, and her own hand on Aurora's shoulder, urging her on. She brings her free hand up to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles. She arches her hips up against Aurora's touch.

And then the spring snaps. 

She sees stars.

Aurora helps her come down, with light little licks and kisses, her grip on Celia's thighs loosening. She hums in a sweet, contented sort of way, and slowly makes her way back up to kiss Celia. They kiss languidly for a while, Celia enjoying the sensation of their bodies fitted flush together. The sheets and blankets lie to the side forgotten, pushed halfway down the bed from their exertions.

"Oh," Celia says when at last she's caught her breath. "Por Dios."

Aurora laughs, kissing her cheek. "Good?"

"Good. Very good. Very, _very_ good." Celia grins, feeling light-headed. "Actually, it was better than I could have ever dreamed."

"There's the writer in you," Aurora says, laughing again.

"It's true!"

"Mmm. Me encanta."

She shifts and Celia feels just how wet Aurora is, and she realizes then that Aurora's still all wound-up. She slides her hand between them, feeling more confident now than a little while earlier. Her fingers slide and search; Aurora's breath hitches at the touch. 

"Celia . . ."

Aurora angles herself slightly and Celia's hand moves surer now, seeking Aurora out. But her wrist cramps quickly from the awkward angle and her movements grow slow and uneven. She opens her mouth to say something, but Aurora smothers her words with a kiss, rolling over onto her back.

Aurora says, "Here," and takes Celia's hand in her own, covering it, pressing down, directing where to go and what to do. Celia lets herself be led, half beside Aurora, half on top of her, and plants kisses all along Aurora's neck, collarbone, shoulder. "There," Aurora murmurs, her head thrown back against the pillows. "Just there."

There's a pretty pale flush creeping across Aurora's face. It sends sparks shooting low in Celia's belly. She wants to see Aurora come undone, just like Aurora did to her. Wants to feel the tense and release of Aurora's muscles, wants to hear Aurora's strangled cry of pleasure.

Celia flexes her fingers. Her touches grow faster, firmer. Aurora's hand drifts away to clutch at the pillow behind her head, as Celia brings her to climax.

They lie there like that for a moment, sweaty and flushed and panting, until Aurora moves and cups Celia's face with a shaky hand. "Very good," she tells Celia simply, kissing her.

Her arms go around Celia, as she presses in close against her, chin resting on Celia's shoulder. Celia can't help but think about how perfectly they fit together like this. Aurora nuzzles against Celia, kissing Celia's head through her hair. "Meine Liebe," she murmurs, giving Celia a gentle squeeze.

 _Love_ , Celia thinks, her mind hazy with pleasure and the warmth of Aurora's body pressed against her. _She called me her love._

Her heart feels like it's about to burst.

 

**ii. reunited**

"I love you," Aurora says. "And I can't live without you."

And then suddenly nothing else exists in the world except for Aurora's mouth on hers and Aurora's arms around her, holding on tight. It feels like their first kiss all over again, only now there's so much history behind it, so much passion that's been locked up all these long months. Aurora's tongue grazes Celia's, her teeth catch on Celia's bottom lip, and all Celia can think about is _more, more, more_.

They can't undress fast enough. Celia tugging Aurora's jacket off, Aurora pulling at Celia's gloves, fingers fumbling to undo buttons and hooks and stays. Their kisses are quick and rough and needy. Celia holds onto Aurora for dear life, her whole body buzzing with excitement. She can't believe that this is happening. 

"Door," she finally manages to get out, in between kisses. Aurora nods and moves swiftly across the room to turn the key, the lock snapping in place with a soft _click_. She's back in front of Celia in an instant, her hands undoing her hair and letting it cascade down her back, over her shoulders. 

They move to the bed in one swift, fluid movement, kissing the whole way, only their drawers and petticoats still on. Celia presses an eager hand between Aurora's legs, stroking through cloth. Aurora lets out a tiny moan of pleasure and Celia thinks she certainly must be dreaming right now, because Aurora is _back_ , Aurora is _here_ , in Celia's bed, half undressed and flushed and looking more beautiful than Celia's ever seen her.

Celia can't wait. She moves her hand up to slip it inside of Aurora's drawers, fingers sliding easily, Aurora's mouth on her neck. "I've missed you so much," Celia pants softly. Her hand moves just the way she knows Aurora likes, in tiny, tight circles. She can feel Aurora tensing beneath her.

And then Aurora's hand is at her wrist, drawing it away gently. 

"Not yet."

Celia groans, frustrated. 

"Easy," Aurora purrs, with a grin. "I know."

She pushes lightly on Celia's shoulders until Celia's off her, rolling onto her back. Aurora climbs on top of her, straddling Celia's hips. Aurora leans down to kiss Celia, her dark hair falling in her face like a veil; Celia runs her fingers through it, pushing it back and away from Aurora's face.

Aurora's eyes are dark are lust and Celia grinds her hips upwards, even though it doesn't do much in the way of getting more contact. Aurora leans down and kisses Celia hard. "I've missed you too," she whispers. "And I've thought so much about what I would do if I ever got a chance to be with you again."

"So show me," Celia insists, but softer now, gentler.

Aurora nods and kisses Celia again. "Drawers," she says against Celia's lips. Celia can't move fast enough to undo the tie at her waist and slide them off her hips. Aurora moves and helps her with them the rest of the way. They fall to the side, forgotten. Aurora presses a kiss to Celia's calf.

They undress the rest of the way just as quickly as before.

Sliding down beside her, Aurora draws Celia's leg over her thigh. She kisses Celia sloppily, all tongues and no finesse at all, and Celia's hips jerk when Aurora's fingers ghost over her. " _Aurora_." She can feel Aurora smiling into the kiss. 

Celia slides her own hand down, too, so she can touch Aurora at the same time. Aurora's breath hitches when Celia's fingers make contact. When Aurora licks her lips, breathing harder, Celia nearly comes just then, just from the expression on Aurora's face.

And then she _does_ come, a minute later, her orgasm overtaking her suddenly. She presses herself against Aurora as she shudders, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Aurora's fingers don't stop, not even for a moment, not until Celia comes a second time, biting down so hard on her bottom lip that she nearly draws blood.

"Aurora --" she manages, shakily.

Aurora shushes her gently. She kisses the bridge of Celia's nose, her mouth, her chin. "It's okay," she says, though her voice sounds just as unsteady as Celia's. "It's okay. I've got you. I'm here. It's okay."

 

**iii. the weekend**

A low rumble of thunder wakes Celia.

Aurora stirs beside her but doesn't wake. Celia blinks, yawns, and tries to fall back asleep. She manages to doze for a few minutes, until another burst of thunder wakes her up again. Aurora's hair is in her face, tickling her nose. Celia shakes her head and rubs her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Her body is slow to wake, mind groggy and limbs heavy. Her throat is dry. She shifts, turning over to climb out of bed.

A glass of water and a few minutes later and she's slipping back into bed beside Aurora, who stirs again and _does_ wake this time, mumbling a sleepy _Hola_ as she wraps her arms around Celia and snuggles against her. 

Celia presses a kiss to Aurora's forehead. "Good morning, cariño."

"Is it raining out?"

"Looks like it. I wouldn't be surprised if it rained all day; it's been threatening to since Thursday."

Aurora makes a small sound of agreement. Her fingers trace small circles on the underside of Celia's arm, the exposed skin from where Celia's sleeve had ridden up slightly in the night. They lay there for a little while in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the rain.

"I guess we'll have to stay in all day, then."

"I suppose so."

"It will give me some time to work on my lesson plan for next week." Already now that Celia's mentioned it her mind has drifted off to what they'd covered in this week's classes. "And I have to start putting together an exam for later this month --"

Aurora interrupts her with an annoyed grumble, her teeth nipping playfully at Celia's ear. "But maybe not right away?"

Celia looks over to see the corners of Aurora's mouth turning up into a smile. It's a smile Celia knows well.

"Well," she says slowly, dragging the word out. "I suppose not, if I had something more pressing to do . . ."

Aurora laughs and cups Celia's face in her hands, kissing her. "I can think of a few things."

"Ah, _sí_?"

"Mmm."

Celia brushes the hair away from Aurora's face as she leans over her, kissing her. Aurora tastes like sleep, but Celia doesn't mind at all. She doesn't think that there's anything about Aurora she'll ever mind, now that they're finally together, here, in Arganzuela.

Aurora's nightgown is gone in a moment, tugged off and tossed to the side. Celia's hand settles on Aurora's breast, squeezing it gently. Aurora sighs,threading her fingers through Celia's hair, pushing it back to expose her neck. She trails little light kisses up and down the curve of it, which makes Celia shiver and grow wet. She shifts until she's in a more comfortable position, bending her head to press a kiss at the base of Aurora's throat, then between her breasts.

She circles one of Aurora's nipples with her tongue, while her hand trails down lower, settling between Aurora's thighs. Aurora is already so wet; Celia's fingers slide easily, finding her clit and stroking purposefully. 

"Bitte," Aurora murmurs, eyes fluttering closed. "Celia, _bitte_." She arches against Celia's hand, urging her on.

Celia loves it when Aurora lapses into German when they make love. She loves the way the words roll off her tongue, so smooth and easy. It thrills Celia, knowing she can make Aurora lose herself like that. She grins and presses harder, fingers sliding. Aurora moans softly, one hand clutching at the sheets, the other settling on the small of Celia's back. 

They stay like that for a moment, Celia's hand working between Aurora's thighs, the room filled with only their soft panting and the rain pattering against the window. And then Aurora groans and shifts, her hand going to Celia's wrist.

"Come here." Aurora pulls Celia to her for a rough kiss. "I want to feel you on top of me," she murmurs, against Celia's lips. Their legs thread together; Celia shudders, feeling Aurora, hot and slick, against her thigh.

"I want to feel you inside me," Aurora says, and Celia does as she's requested, moving her hand down between their bodies and sliding two fingers inside of Aurora. She presses her thumb against Aurora's clit, rolls her hips in tempo with the thrusting of her fingers. Celia bows her head, puts her face against the curve of Aurora's neck, nipping at the soft skin there. She should know better not to leave marks, but she can't help herself.

Aurora's fingers curl and tighten in Celia's hair. Her breath is warm and damp against Celia's ear. She pants things Celia only half-understands. _B-beinahe. Hör nicht auf. Bitte, bitte, bitte --_ Celia can feel Aurora tensing beneath her and she quickens her pace just a little, thumb stroking just _so_ , and then --

Aurora lets out a small strangled cry and presses her face against Celia's hair, as she shudders, her hips jerking, heels digging into the mattress. Celia keeps her hand in place, moving slower now, loving the feeling of Aurora's small shudders underneath her, as she comes down. It isn't until Aurora's hand settles back on Celia's wrist, tugging gently, that Celia pulls her hand away and lets Aurora pepper her face with kisses.

"Meine Liebe," Aurora says, looking sweetly flushed and satisfied. There are a few loose strands of hair plastered to her forehead with sweat; Celia smiles and brushes them away, before bowing her head to capture Aurora's mouth in a slow, soft kiss.

After a few long moments, Celia rolls off of Aurora and onto her side, tugging her nightgown back into place. She can feel how wet she is when she moves and she lets out a small groan, frustrated.

Aurora turns to face her. "Here," she says, with a small laugh, reaching for Celia. "Let me -- "

They kiss lazily, without any finesse at all. Aurora's fingers dance along Celia's hip, the side of her thigh. After a minute though, Celia grows impatient, wanting. "Please," she says, almost embarrassed at how desperate she sounds. "I need --"

"Shh, cariño," Aurora whispers, "I know."

Aurora's fingers dart up underneath Celia's nightgown, seeking her out. Celia sucks in her breath as they brush against her, softly at first, but then more focused. "Oh," Celia breathes, and leans in to kiss Aurora, as Aurora draws her out with her hand. 

It doesn't take long; Celia's been half-gone since Aurora murmured that she wanted to feel Celia's fingers inside of her. A few minutes of skilled stroking and Celia's bursting out against Aurora's hand, blood pounding in her ears, bottom lip sore from biting down on it. When Aurora takes her hand away, Celia catches it and brings Aurora's fingers to her mouth to lick them clean, eliciting a shaky groan.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the rest of the day in bed?" Celia teases, enjoying the half-dazed look on Aurora's face, knowing that Aurora is probably wet all over again. "Because," she continues, punctuating each word with a kiss to Aurora's fingertips, "I. Really. Wouldn't. Mind."

Aurora laughs. "There's that unshakable Silva determination again," she says. And then, grinning, "Well, we don't get too many peaceful days to ourselves now lately, do we? I suppose it _would_ be a shame to waste such a lovely opportunity."

"There, you see?" Celia laughs too, and squeezes Aurora's hand. "Now then . . ."

She sits up, allowing Aurora to help her tug her nightgown up and over her head, before letting herself be eased back against the pillows with an insistent kiss. 

 

**iv. afternoon**

"Mmm," Aurora purrs in Celia's ear as Celia crawls into bed beside her. "Did I sleep that long? You're back already?"

Celia nuzzles against Aurora's neck, peppering it with tiny, light kisses. "No," she says, "I just wanted to come home for lunch today, that's all." She wraps her arm around Aurora, who rolls over onto her side so that she can kiss Celia hello.

"I'm glad," she says. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Aurora pats Celia's hip. "Let me go make us some lunch, then."

She starts to sit up, but Celia catches her arm and slowly pulls her back down for another kiss.

"I'm not really hungry," Celia tells her, grinning mischievously. "Not for food, anyway."

Aurora quirks an eyebrow suggestively and chuckles; when their mouths meet again, Aurora is smiling into the kiss. She brings her hand up to cup Aurora's face as their kisses grow more passionate, deeper. Aurora's hand lingers on Celia's hip; her grip tightens as she draws their bodies flush.

"We don't have much time," Aurora says, when they finally pull apart. Celia's heart leaps at the flush on Aurora's face, the breathiness of her voice. 

Celia kisses Aurora again, hard. "We have enough time for this," she murmurs, sliding down onto her knees beside the bed, hooking her hands around Aurora's legs and pulling Aurora with her. 

Aurora props herself up on her elbows and looks down at Celia, her expression half amused and half aroused. Celia smiles up at her, tugging on the hem of Aurora's skirt. "Help me with this?"

It's only a moment later that Aurora's skirts are pushed up around her waist and her drawers lying forgotten on the floor a few feet away. Celia's hands slide up her legs, wraps themselves around Aurora's thighs. She presses a kiss near the apex of Aurora's thighs and grins when Aurora jerks at the contact and makes a tiny sound of surprise.

"Tranquila," Celia murmurs and kisses the same spot on the other thigh, as Aurora's hand finds the back of Celia's head, fingers digging into her hair. Celia presses a few more light kisses along the inside of Aurora's thighs, before moving forward, dragging her tongue up the length of Aurora.

Aurora tenses and sighs. "Ah, sí, gut, Celia, por favor, genau so, sí," she murmurs, her Spanish and German blending together; the sound of it, mixed with the scent and taste of her, makes Celia's head spin. 

Celia circles Aurora's clit with her tongue, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking slowly. Aurora's hips move against her mouth. "Celia," she murmurs again. "Celia, more, _please_."

Celia works her hand free and slides one, then two fingers into Aurora, thrusting slowly; Aurora's heels press into her shoulder blades encouragingly. Celia's tongue moves in flat, hard strokes, drawing Aurora out, Aurora's thighs pressed against the sides of her head.

Aurora comes with a sharp gasp, arching up against Celia's mouth, fingers tangling in Celia's hair. Celia helps her come down, pulling away slowly. She pauses to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand before she climbs back up onto the bed, letting herself be pulled in for a rough kiss.

After a moment, Aurora sits up a little to push her skirts back down. She smiles at Celia, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Celia's ear. "You should come home for lunch more often," she tells Celia, with a lazy grin. 

"I wish I could," Celia says, as they exchange a dozen more quick, soft kisses.

Finally, Aurora sighs contentedly, her hand pushing between Celia's legs, pressing through the layers of fabric. "We still have a few minutes before you have to leave," she says in a low voice. "Do you want me to -- ?"

Celia bites her lips and shakes her head. "No, I'm okay." She's desperately wet between her legs, aching with need, but she's already thinking about that evening, how it'll be even better if she waits until then. "Later . . ."

 

**v. the resolution**

Celia doesn't like it at all when they argue -- but she doesn't mind the making up at all. Especially when it's like this: sitting on the edge of the kitchen table with her legs wrapped around Aurora, kissing her hungrily. Aurora clumsily pulls Celia's skirts up and working her hand inside of Celia's drawers. She pushes one, then two fingers inside of her, rough and needy.

Celia pulls Aurora close to her, as close as they can get, and bites down on Aurora's shoulder through the thin fabric of Aurora's blouse to stifle her little moans of pleasure. Aurora's thumb presses against her clit, stroking clumsily. Celia rocks her hips up, to meet Aurora's hand. The room fills with the sounds of their exertions -- soft moans and low panting and the scrape of the table's legs on the floor as it moves with them.

Aurora's teeth nip at the space of skin where Celia's neck and shoulder meets. Her thumb presses harder against Celia, who presses her face against Aurora's shoulder. She grips Aurora's shirt so tightly her knuckles go white, as Aurora pushes her closer, closer -- then, finally, _off_ the edge.

Afterwards, she pulls Aurora to her for a heady kiss, shaking, the blood still pounding in her ears. Aurora's free arm goes around her, holding her steady. They cling together like that for several long moments later, panting, clothing sticking to their skin. Then, with a sigh, Celia untangles herself just a little, resting her forehead against Aurora's, her racing heart easing itself back to its normal pace.

They kiss slower this time; when they pull apart, Aurora rubs her nose against Celia's, up and down the bridge of it. "All right?" she asks, gazing at Celia with a mixture of love and concern.

Celia knows Aurora's question is about more than what just happened.

She nods.

"I'm sorry," Aurora says. And then, "I love you."

"I love you too," Celia tells her, and kisses Aurora again.

 

**vi. the morning**

She wakes up with Aurora's arm wrapped around her waist, the early morning sun streaming through the windows. Aurora's face is buried against Celia's shoulder; Celia can feel Aurora's warm, shallow breaths through her nightgown. For a moment, Celia thinks she's about to be lulled back to sleep by the warmth of the bed and the closeness of Aurora.

Then Aurora stirs, just slightly, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep, and Celia's heart swells up with outrageous happiness. She wants to kiss Aurora awake, wants to pin Aurora to the bed and kiss every inch of her skin, wants to show Aurora just how much better her mornings are now that Aurora is back in them.

But Aurora's tired. Tired from traveling back and forth to Madrid and all of the things they've been through over the past week. It's better for her -- and the baby; Celia still can't believe it, can't believe they're going to be a _family_ \-- if she gets some rest.

So instead, Celia brushes a light kiss on Aurora's forehead, gently untangling herself from Aurora's arms and slipping out of bed. The coolness of the room helps wake her up the rest of the way; as she wraps a shawl around herself, she can't help but smile. 

She's happy. 

_They're_ happy.

And Celia will make sure Aurora knows just how good she makes Celia feel.

Later.


End file.
